


From right to left

by Sylphid



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Hau looking adorable even though he's grown up now, Kahuna Ceremony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphid/pseuds/Sylphid
Summary: It's been seven years since Hau has seen Gladion and seven years since Gladion has seen Hau. On the night that marks Hau's ascension to the role of Melemele kahuna, they finally see each other again.Or,Mina definitely paints Hau's face before the ceremony to get Gladion to swoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_kiwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_kiwi/gifts).



> For some reason, I was just craving some glad/hau fluff, and this resulted? Not sure how I found the time for it haha, but oh well. Hope y'all enjoy reading as much as I did writing!

“I really, _really_ don’t see why this is necessary,” Hau mumbles as his eyes track the dust in the corner of the room.

Mina sticks out her tongue as the thick paintbrush she’s wielding leaves the left side of Hau’s jaw. When Hau said she could come over to paint him, he didn’t think he was giving consent for her to actually _paint him_. Now, he’s stuck on a rickety, old stool as Mina decorates his face with two triangular stripes--curves of seafoam green that widen at his jaw and taper up to his cheekbones.

“Nonsense, you should look your best for your kahuna ceremony,” she replies without breaking her concentration. “Plus, this lighter shade really brings out the green tones in your hair.”

“ _Mina_ ,” Hau whines, pouting a little.

“Look, you’re gonna be the center of attention for the entire night. I just want to make sure at least a _few_ people swoon over you.” Mina uses her free hand to cup the top of Hau’s head, keeping him steady as she makes the fine point of the left stripe.

Hau feels himself get warm as the tips of ears and the tops of his cheeks take on a coral hue. “S-Swoon?”

“Ah, and the seafoam green goes so nicely with that pink blush of yours!” Mina comments, finally taking a moment to back away and reflect on her work. She smiles when Hau blushes even harder at her remark.

“ _Mina_ , I don’t want to be blushing the _entire_ night,” Hau mutters, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. 

She frowns and scratches the side of her head. “Well, I’m not gonna just take all this stuff off. This took a lot of time, and besides, you look great!” 

Even if he looks great, he doesn’t feel that way. Becoming a kahuna, embracing the duty of serving an entire island, is a little bit unnerving to him. _After all, how am I supposed to take over from my gramps? Everyone’s gonna be really sad to see him go._

“I appreciate the effort, Mina, but I really don’t think how I look is going to change anyone’s opinions of me,” Hau says with a wistful smile.

“You think people won’t like you?” Mina says, confused. “You’re like, the most adorable eighteen-year-old boy I know!”

Hau laughs, his smile real now. “A boy? Is that what I am to you?”

Mina’s already half-lidded eyes close even more as she smirks at him. “You’ll always be a boy, Hau. You’re too kind and playful to be called anything else.”

“ _Gramps_ thinks I’m mature enough to be a kahuna, at least!” Hau says with a huff, crossing his arms against his chest. 

“I don’t think you get it,” Mina laughs, her eyes fully closed now. “Just crossing your arms like that makes you seem like a little kid.”

“Well, I’m _not_ ,” Hau protests with a pout, which only makes Mina laugh more. 

In spite of her teasing, Hau really enjoys Mina’s company. She doesn’t have a judgmental bone in her body, nor an ounce of unkindness in her spirit. But she’s honest too; ask her a question, and she’ll give you a straight answer, even when it hurts. And Mina always, always smells of vanilla and canvas.

Hau sometimes wishes that she were his sister.

“You’re not the only adult _boy_ I know, if it makes you feel better,” Mina tacks on as she begins to wash her paintbrush.

“Indulge me,” Hau chuckles.

The sink runs loudly as she wets the waxy bristles, and she’s forced to raise her voice. “I’m pretty sure you two know each other. It’s the kid of the Aether Foundation lady?”

Hau clutches at his stomach, laughing hysterically about the _boy_ she’s describing. “Gladion?”

Mina nods. “Yeah, the one that had a crush on you,” she adds without skipping a beat.

Hau’s heart skips two.

“Uh, Hau…? You’ve gone pink again,” Mina mumbles. 

The realization hits her like a horde of Wailord.

“No way.”

Hau’s eyes go wide. “Mina--”

“ _No way_ ,” she repeats as a mischievous grin dances onto her face. “You didn’t know?! Oh my _god_ , that kid was the most obvious person I’ve ever _seen_! And I guess that makes you the most oblivious!”

Hau’s hands make it centimeters from his face before Mina grabs his wrists to stop him. “Aw, I wish you could hide behind your hands, but you’d ruin my hard work! Instead, you’ll just have to be embarrassed right in front of me!” she teases, trying to look Hau in the eyes.

This is one of the times, Hau decides, that he’s _glad_ Mina isn’t his sister.

He shoves her hands away and turns his head to the ground. “Gladion did not-- _does not_ have a crush on me!”

“Aw, he did _and_ does, sweetie,” Mina corrects, carding through Hau’s long hair with her fingers. “And it sounds to me like you want that!”

“I just want to get through this _night_ ,” Hau groans as he leans back and stares at the ceiling.

A gruff voice calls from the top of the stairs, and Hau nearly jumps on top of the stool. “This ceremony isn’t supposed an ordeal, Hau.” Hala grins at Hau. “Nice face paint.”

Hau feels the tip of his ears heat up, and he’s really tempted to wipe off the paint right then and there. “ _Gramps_ , everything is an ordeal when Mina’s around.”

Hala only chuckles at that. “Tonight will be a night of celebration! Even the kids will be enjoying the fact that they don’t have to face off against old Hala anymore!”

“I beat you, _Gramps_! More than once!”

He pounds his belly with his fist. “A fluke! You had an advantage with your psychic types anywho!”

_“A kahuna can win any type matchup, anytime,”_ Hau intones sagely.

“You have the _gall_ to use my words against me, but you’re worried about one little ceremony?” Hala guffaws. “You’ll be fine!”

Hau sighs. “Thanks, Gramps.”

Hala shrugs. “I’m only stating facts,” he says as he turns to Mina, who for some reason started painting the tips of her hair. “Now what was all that ruckus about earlier?”

Mina sits up, a grin on her face. “Oh, _that_. Hau and I were just discussing how glad he was about a certain someone coming to the ceremony tonight.”

“He’s coming?!” Hau falters, before quickly placing a hand over his mouth.

“Ho! Excited to see that boy Gladion, eh?” Hala laughs with an eyebrow raised.

Hau groans and closes his eyes. “Did _everyone_ know about his crush on me?”

_Everyone but me?_

“The one that he still has? Yep!” Mina says cheerfully. “Don’t worry, we’ll be rooting for you tonight!”

“Tonight?!”

Mina tilts her head. “Yeah? I told you I wanted people swoon over your face paint, right?”

“Oh my god.”

* * *

“Hurry up, Glad, we’re gonna be late!”

“You’re _not_ allowed to call me that in public.” Gladion mumbles.

Lillie sends him an apologetic smile. She had been pacing for a good ten minutes now, even though _she_ had no reason to be nervous. It’s not like _she_ has a thing for Hau.

_God, I still can’t believe I have a thing for Hau._

“To be fair, I did come all the way back from Kanto for this. I’m not gonna miss a single moment of it!”

Gladion waves his hand and sniffs. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. I’ll hurry.”

It’s not like he doesn’t want to see Hau--quite the opposite, in fact. But years and years of taking separate paths in life has created a divide between the two as wide as the Poni Canyon. Hau focused on training to be a kahuna, and Gladion focused on rebuilding the Aether Foundation. It only makes sense that they never saw each other.

As he walks out the door, Gladion has about a million questions buzzing through his head. _What does he look like now? Will he still remember me?_

And then, with a bit more panic he looks down at his bag. _Does he still like malasadas?!_

Something taps him on the shoulder, and he jumps, the contents of his bag jumping right with him. 

“Jeez, why’re you so skittish?” Lillie inquires, bending in front of him to look him in the eyes.

“You’re not nervous?” Gladion says with a hint of jealousy.

Lillie runs a hand through her hair; it’s still styled as it was before the whole UB affair--a small ponytail and braid. “Of course not!” she affirms. “I’m looking forward to seeing all my friends!”

Gladion chuckles weakly. “You didn’t make any in Kanto?”

“I did too!” Lillie replies, frowning. “You couldn’t possibly have been expecting _them_ to come, though. They have no idea who Hau is!”

“They’d only have to see a picture of him smiling to be able to _know who he is_ ,” Gladion teases. “You can spot those teeth from a mile away.”

“Did you just make a _joke_ , Glad?” Lillie says, a smile of her own spreading from cheek to cheek. 

Gladion grimaces. “I’m capable of humor, Lillie.”

“Ah, there’s that temper we’ve all come to know and love,” she teases, tapping Gladion on the nose.

He makes an over exaggerated effort to rub his nose with his sleeve, but he ends up smiling anyway. Lillie tends to do that to people. He can’t find it in himself to mind.

When they finally arrive in Iki Town, the sun is just barely starting to set, and already the entire village is abustle with people and festivities. Torches line the dirt paths like flowers in a garden, their lights reflect brilliantly off visitors’ faces. 

Upon entering the town square, they’re greeted by a familiar face.

“Alola!” Ilima calls out to them with a small wave. Lillie returns the greeting in full; Gladion just nods. “I’m glad the both of you could make it! I think Hau will be especially happy--”

“Speaking of, where is he?” Gladion interrupts, not bothering to look Ilima in the eye.

Ilima clicks his tongue and smirks. “So hasty, Gladion. You’ll see him soon enough.”

Gladion grunts, and Lillie rubs his head, much to his own chagrin. “He’s just eager to see Hau after such a long time. That’s what love does to--”

“Lillie!” Gladion yells, slapping a hand over her mouth.

Ilima just chuckles, however, and he puts a finger to his lips. “I won’t tell. Although I’m sure everyone knows…”

“Why does everyone know?!”

“Well, you aren’t very subtle, dear.”

_Subtle? I haven’t even mentioned it once!_

He feels his face get hot as he turns away, which only causes Ilima and Lillie to laugh more. Gladion may love his sister, but he isn’t above duct taping her mouth shut when she’s being embarrassing.

“Hey now, you aren’t having all the fun without me, are you?” calls a familiar voice from their right.

“Sun!” Lillie responds, her face glowing with torch flame and happiness. She nearly knocks him down as she runs to hug him, and he receives her fully with his mirth-filled frame.

“How’s Kanto, Lillie?” he asks, his eyes lit up.

She returns his smile with dimpled cheeks and a shrug. “You know, can’t-o complain!” That elicits a snort from Gladion and a laugh from the champion. “I’ve met so many new people, and Bill has taught me _so_ much!”

“Oh, Bill,” Sun mutters. “He’s such a mess. Has he shown you his office?”

Lillie giggles. “I assume you’re referring to his rattrap of a home.”

Sun lifts his hands up and shakes his head. “Some people never change.” He gives a slight wave to Ilima as he walks off, before he turns to Gladion and flashes his signature, champion smile. “And how has life at the Aether Foundation been?”

“I guess I can’t complain either,” Gladion mutters. “We’ve started dabbling in new Pokémon therapy treatments since we haven’t been sheltering as many of them from Team Skull after their dissolution.”

“You mean you _can’t-o_ complain?” Sun says as he loops an arm around Gladion’s shoulder.

“No, I mean I _can’t_ complain! We’re in Alola, Sun,” Gladion growls as he pushes Sun off of him. “Or have you forgotten which region you’re the champion of?”

Sun shrugs. “It’s hard to remember when you don’t get to travel much.”

Gladion harrumphs and distances himself even more from Sun. “Shouldn’t that make it easier?”

“Different people have different reactions.”

“You’re the only person that’s been the champion of Alola, Sun.”

He shrugs again.

Gladion sighs. “You’re insufferable.”

“You love me,” Sun says, smirking.

“No, I _don’t_.”

It’s now that Lillie decides to finally speak up.

“He’s not lying, Sun. Gladion really likes Hau,” she says perhaps too cheerfully.

_Where’s that damn duct tape?_

Sun has a grin that goes from ear to ear, and Gladion’s about ready to punch it off his face. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice this before now!”

“You’re apparently the only one that didn’t,” Gladion mumbles, his head hung low even though his face is painted red.

At some point in time, between the giggles and the teasing and the moping, the drums stop playing in the background, and a crowd has formed around the platform at the center of the square. 

A booming voice rings out as Hala steps on stage: “Alola!”

Somehow, the combined ‘Alola’ of everyone else in attendance doesn’t seem to surpass the volume and tenacity of Hala’s. When the silence returns, he speaks again.

“Tonight marks a special occasion--the passing of the mantle onto a new kahuna!” Cheers erupt, and the flames of the torches seem to leap even higher. If Gladion’s being honest, it freaks him out a little. “I’ve worn the vestment for far too long now. It’s time for a younger--no, _stronger_ man to take it from me.”

From the crowd, a voice calls out. “He’s a _boy_!” Judging from the sound and the laughter that follows, it’s Mina being immature. Although, even Hala ends up laughing at that, so Gladion has reason to doubt the maturity of probably every person on Melemele Island.

Hala clears his throat. “It stands to reason that my successor is someone that I trust. Someone that is responsible, as well as capable. Whether a Melemele kahuna uses fighting-types like me, or psychic-types like my successor is not a measure of their ability.”

There are some nods of approval, and Gladion isn’t sure when he starting sweating with anticipation.

_Hau._

“I have no doubt that he is friends with everyone here, and he is maybe even more than friends with one of you,” Hala declares with a crooked grin.

Gladion’s face feels like the crimson insides of Wela.

“You’ve got it rough, dude,” Sun whispers, and Gladion pushes him away even more forcefully this time.

Hala continues. “But enough of my talking, eh? Let’s bring out our new kahuna, my _grandson_ , Hau!” he booms as he steps to the side of the platform.

When Hau steps onto the platform, Gladion’s jaw drops, and despite all the pomp and circumstance going on around him, Gladion can’t hear a thing.

He’s barefoot, and his baggy white shorts cover soft, tanned skin. His mantle is long and regal, and it’s the same yellow of Hala’s, but instead of sun shower ukeleles, Hau’s mantle is adorned with tangerine flowers. It covers a silk, black shirt similar to what he used to wear.

Gladion’s eyes slowly make their way up Hau’s body and reach his face, which stops his breathing entirely. In addition to the overall rose flush that’s taken over his face, there are two seafoam green triangles that curve up his cheeks, and his hunter green hair is tied back into the same hairstyle as seven years ago, save for a bright yellow sea hibiscus that’s planted behind his right ear.

Finally, Lillie says something that breaks Gladion out of his stupor: “He looks so pretty…”

Gladion’s bated breath subsides, and he finds the courage to kind of agree. “I guess…”

“Are you blushing?!” Sun yells, a look of incredulity fixed upon his face.

“N-No!”

Sun cackles and brings a hand to his eyes, wiping away the beginning of tears. “You totally are! Oh man, this is _perfect_!”

“I’m not blushing! Or crushing, or flushing, or any of that shit! I just… haven’t seen him in awhile, alright?!” Gladion yells, getting awfully defensive, he realizes, for ‘not having a crush.’

“Aw, you missed him more than you missed me!” Lillie whines, stomping her foot a little. “I’ve been gone for _so long_!”

Gladion sighs. He can’t deal with two of the biggest idiots he knows in the same day. Or the same month, really.

It feels like Hau has been on the platform for way too long a time now, but he’s still standing there, tall, shy, and just as beautiful as he was when he was a kid.

“Is no one going to mention the flower behind Hau’s right ear?” Sun mutters, kicking a foot against the ground.

“What about it?” Gladion grunts, and he realizes that this too is probably a bit defensive.

Lillie giggles, although she thinks better of mentioning Gladion’s behavior. “Well, a flower behind the left ear means you’re taken, right?”

Gladion feels his eyes dry up as his eyelids open wide. “A-And if it’s behind the right ear?”

Sun wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “You’re single and ready to _mingle_.”

Gladion doesn’t regret punching him in the gut.

* * *

It takes a long time, but a few hours after the celebration has started, people finally start to file out, and all those that are left are either friends and family, captains, or _heavily_ intoxicated. With his bag in hand and his nerves nearly steeled, Gladion finally makes his way towards the newly dignified Hau.

When Hau sees him, his eyes get big for a moment, before they soften to a nearly closed state. He somehow manages to get out an ardent ‘Alola,’ even though his voice has been leaving him throughout the night.

“Hey,” Gladion says simply with a little smile. He holds up the flimsy paper bag in his hand. “I brought malasadas.”

Hau instantly shows his white teeth, and Gladion might blush a little, but it’s too dark to say for sure.

“You remembered that I love malasada?” Hau says with a little laugh.

Gladion chuckles. “How could I have forgotten?”

Hau hums and takes one of the bigger pieces out of the bag. Suddenly, he’s doubled over and clutching at his stomach. “Really? You got the _haupia_ malasada?”

“It seemed fitting,” Gladion mumbles as he rubs his neck. “You like haupia, don’t you?”

“Mm, I do. Don’t worry about that,” Hau coos, eyeing the delectable food in front of him. “Thank you, Glad.”

“N-No problem,” Gladion stutters out in reply.

_He’ll be the end of me._

Despite having a full mouth, Hau keeps the conversation going. “So how’ve you been? I haven’t seen you in _so_ long!”

“I’ve been alright. Busy.”

“I get that.”

Gladion expects more, before realizing that _he’s supposed to contribute something to the conversation now._

“S-So, uh, what’s with the whole, uh,” Gladion starts, dancing around what he’s trying to say, “face paint thing you’ve got going on?” Hau instantly turns pink under the light of the torches, and Gladion feels guilt pile onto him like a sack of stones. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to!”

“No, no, it’s fine!” Hau assures him rather quickly. “It is a little embarrassing though… Obviously, Mina was the perpetrator, right?”

“Right.”

“Well, she said she wanted people to uh… _swoon_ over me,” Hau mumbles at a volume that’s uncharacteristic of his usually boisterous demeanor.

Gladion feels, _hears_ his heart thrashing inside his chest. “S-Swoon?”

Hau laughs it off. “Crazy, right?”

There’s a few seconds--or maybe minutes--that pass before Gladion decides to reply as softly as possible. “I don’t think so.”

Hau’s eyes become doe-like. “G-Glad?”

_Oh my god, what have I done._

“I-I mean, I think it looks pretty good,” Gladion defends himself, waving his arms in front of his body. “I’m sure more than one person swooned over you tonight!”

“Yeah?” Hau says with the slightest bit of mischief in his smile. “Like who?”

Gladion knows he’s getting warm, and he hangs onto the slightest hope that Hau can’t see it. “I don’t know… I’m sure at least _one_ person did.”

Hau grins. “Glad, did you swoon over me?”

“No! I don’t _swoon_.”

“Oh,” Hau says, a little disappointed.

_Shit. I can’t dig myself into this hole now. Not after seven damn years of living separately._

“T-That is, I mean to say, I don’t _swoon_ ,” Gladion starts, gulping down air, “but I do know beauty when I see it.” He pauses. “And you really do look beautiful, Hau.”

“Glad…”

Gladion sighs. _Alright. We’ll do this now._ “I’ve been waiting to see you for seven years. _Seven_. Do you realize what image of you I had to think about for that long of a period of time? You were about a foot and a half shorter. And you had that same wacky hair and perhaps an even goofier grin.”

Hau chuckles at that, but he doesn’t interrupt him.

“And now I finally see you again, and you show up looking absolutely stunning. I think even Sun gasped, and we both know he’s an asshole.”

“ _Glad_ ,” Hau grumbles, scolding him with just his name.

“I know, I know, I’ll watch my language, just like you always told me to back then,” Gladion mutters with a smile. “Look, I just want to be able to spend more time with you. Is that something we can try to do?”

The kahuna wipes off malasada dust from his mantle and smiles. “You know, I wasn’t even aware of your little crush on me back then until Mina pointed it out.”

“Hau, it wasn’t just back then--”

“I know,” Hau interrupts, his eyes twinkling. “I haven’t seen you for just as long a time, but I know. You said you wanted to spend more time with me, right?”

Gladion nods.

“Well, why not start now?”

Hau leans in, hands vigilant at his side as he brings his lips to the unsuspecting ones of Gladion. Slowly, _slowly_ , Gladion pushes back against him, kissing his seven years and counting crush. Both of their eyes shut, and though they can’t see each other, they know they’re still alive--from their warm lips, and their beating hearts, and their soft hands, which end up clasped together, one around the other.

They pull away at the same time, and both of them are breathing heavily.

Gladion breaks the silence for once. “Better late than never, I guess,” he mutters as he scratches at his head.

Hau giggles and rubs his thumb on Gladion’s hand. “Sorry for being so slow.” He leans his head onto Gladion’s shoulder. “Thanks again for the malasada,” he mumbles.

“That’s what you’re thankful for?” Gladion wonders, chuckling.

“I’m thankful for you too, doofus,” Hau adds. “I really did miss you.”

Gladion hums his agreement.

It’s only after the torches start to be extinguished that the pair of them realize they should probably be heading home. But before Gladion can get up, Hau leans up and rubs his cheek against Gladion’s face.

“H-Hau! You’re gonna get green paint all over me!” Gladion protests, even though he makes no effort to get away.

“Mm, I want people to know that you’re mine,” he explains, maintaining close contact even after he’s rubbed against Gladion.

Gladion clicks his tongue, although he’s smiling. “There’s a simpler way to let them know, silly.” 

He turns to face Hau, reaching to grab the flower that rests behind his right ear. Without a word, he shifts it over to the left.

“You’re right, that is _much_ simpler…”

“You just wanted to get paint on me, didn’t you?”

“Who, me?! Of _course_ not--”

“Hau, you aren’t fooling anyone.”

Hau grins and grabs Gladion’s hands once more. “Let’s sleep out here, under the stars.”

“Hey now, don’t change the subject--”

Hau puts a soft finger to Gladion’s lips, and he goes silent. 

Neither of them go home that night.


End file.
